Everything He Never Wanted
by deardorkasaur
Summary: When Uchiha Sasuke's plans are halted by Hyuuga Hinata, he is placed in her care. Her strength is his weakness, her bloodline power keeping him in line. What happens, though, when all he hates becomes all he lives for and his weakness becomes his desire?


Tobi had warned him that he would need time to recover from the transplant, but Uchiha Sasuke had never been a good listener. He could feel the power of his brother's eyes coursing through him, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan almost begging to be used. It still tore at him that they were Itatchi's eyes, the sickening act of taking his older brother's eyes leaving a shadow on his heart. Yet to defeat Naruto and make all of Konoha pay for what they had done to his clan it had been absolutely necessary. At least that was his consoling train of thought. Even still that comfort rang somewhat false at times. It wasn't like him to dwell on suck emotions, though. He couldn't afford to; not with his new life's mission so near.

Taking out another of Zetsu's clones, Sasuke smiled as he is left alone on the battlefield, quelling Amaterasu. A quick moment of satisfaction spread through his body from head to toe, warming him. With this new power Naruto stood no chance. The only problem that stood in the way was location the bastard. Where the Allied Shinobi Forces had hidden him and the Eight-Tails he could only guess, but it didn't worry him too much. In time, he'd find his 'friend', then he would complete all he had set out to do.

In the middle of his day dream, a rather unwelcome image intruded his mind.

_He was five years old, pouting in his clan's dojo after another series of indifference from his father. He battled the tears angrily, telling himself that Uchiha **did not** cry. For all his bravado, a small sob escaped his tiny lips. The sound of the dojo door sliding open made the young Sasuke's eyes widen in fear, not wanting to be caught at such and obviously weak moment. He turned quickly as a pair of feet stepped into the dojo. He already knew who it was. How could it not be him?_

"_Otuoto," Itatchi calmly called to him as he stood behind his younger sibling. Sasuke refused to answer, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. When his older brother knelt down beside him moments later, though, he couldn't help his petulant outburst._

"_Why does he only care about **you**?" he exclaimed. "It's not fair, aniki!" Itatchi listened intently as his brother recounted his father's shrug-offs, his lack of pride and interest in his training, and his admiration of only Itatchi. The elder ignored the younger Uchiha's tears, never acknowledging them as a weakness. When Sasuke had finished his rant, Itatchi let out a sigh and smiled._

"_You just have to show Otosan that you're worth his raise," he stated, matter-of-factly. Sasuke wrinkled his brow in frustration, completely confused._

"_But **how**, aniki?" he asked, exasperated. "He never pays any attention to me, even though I know I'm good!" Itatchi chuckled at his brother's confident admonition._

"_He'll have to notice one day, otuoto, if you're that amazing," the elder reassured Sasuke. Then he reached out and poked his little brother smack dab in the forehead, his way of showing affection. Sasuke spluttered and glared at Itatchi, all sadness forgotten in the wake of his annoyance. "If you keep moping about, though, you won't get anywhere." The younger immediately fell for his role model's teasing taunt._

"_I wasn't moping!"_

Sasuke felt a pang of sorrow as his memory ended. It was the last time he had spent a happy moment with his older brother, right before all hell had broke loose. Sighing inwardly, he tried to recall the vision but couldn't. In true Uchiha fashion he then pushed it into the furthest recess of his mind.

_Where did that come from?_ He mused, frustration tainting his mind.

A flicker of movement in his periphery halted all thought as Sasuke shifted his stance aggressively. He wouldn't throw off another chance to test his new Sharingan. His posture, however, went slack as he caught a full glimpse of the figure walking out of the tree line. She shook his head in disbelief, truly wondering if the transplant had been a failure and he was going blind.

_I-Itatch...?_

She hadn't thought the battle against the Zetsu clones had left her too fatigued, but walking along with the rest of the teams Hinata realized that she was **exhausted**. Admittedly she hadn't given much thought to her own well being, in light of Neji being injured and Naruto desperately needing their help, that that wasn't new. Looking around at the rest of her Konoha friends, she could tell that they were all just as wiped out as her. But they needed to rush or else Tobi would take down Naruto and Killer B. Hinata silently urged everyone to stay strong for just a while longer.

"Alright, we're almost there," Kitsuchi called out to all of the divisions, "Stay alert." All of Konoha's finest straightened up, sucking in their exhaustion and preparing for the fight to come. Against the Tailed-Beasts it was very likely that someone would get hurt, maybe even killed.

_No,_ Hinata corrected adamantly, _I won't let anyone die._

No longer the meek and timid girl that she once had been, Hinata now dedicated herself to the protection of all she loved. For once in her life she could be declared self-confident. With this, the heiress had honed herself into a weapon that almost rivaled her cousin, Neji. Hinata smiled inwardly at the thought of sparring with her close friend once the war was over.

"What are you smiling about, Hinata-sama?" Neji questioned beside here. A small blush crept to her cheeks as she resisted the urge to poke her fingers together. Some habits were hard to kill.

"Oh, nothing, Neji-niisan," she stated. Her cousin and protector gave her a skeptical glance and she giggled in reply. "Just looking forward to our rematch back home." That brought a shocked look to her niisan's face as Hinata laughed again behind her hands. Soon enough, he recovered and chuckled along with her.

"I wonder how that will turn out, hime," Neji responded, moving his hand up to ruffle here long, violet hair. Hinata squeaked and quickly removed herself from arm's length, narrowly escaping her cousin's torment. Another laugh left Neji's usually serious composure less severe. Only his dear cousin could make him laugh like this.

Suddenly, a collective chill ran down the entire group as the loud sounds of battle could be heard. All rushed towards the sound, preparing themselves for what was to come. Yet no among of preparation could prepare them for the sight before them. There, in all his terrifying glory, was Kurama, fighting against his lesser-tailed brethren. Tobi could be seen faraway from the scene, watching in glee at the unfolding battle. With just a slight hesitation, Hinata steeled herself and charged towards Naurto's Tailed-Beast form. The rest followed close on her heels.

"Hinata-sama, be safe," Neji called out on her right, "I'll be very put out if you and I don't get our rematch." Giving her cousin a nod and small smile. She promised herself that she would do everything to be safe. She didn't tell Neji to be safe; Hinata **would not** let him fall. Quickly, she activated her Byakugan.

An unfamiliar spike in chakra stopped her in his tracks just steps from the battleground. Looking around desperately, the Hyuuga heiress caught sight of something, no, **someone**, moving with lightning speed towards the fight. It took only a split second, but it was enough to fill here with dread once she recognized the man quickly gaining on her team. Uchiha Sasuke was bee-lining to help, Tobi Sharingan active and a grim smile set on his lips. A smile that didn't reach his eyes. No wonder she did not recognize his chakra; the channels within had become dark and twisted, a monstrous web or raw power. Hinata knew that no one else had sensed him yet and she could see that Uchiha only had eyes for one target. Shifting her gaze to Naruto, her breath caught in her throat as a strangled cry. Kurama hadn't noticed the Uchiha, either. Naruto would be killed. In the moment that followed, the young heiress felt Neji stiffen, now aware that something was very wrong. With a look at her cousin, Hinata dashed to intercept the Uchiha. He could not be allowed to reach Naruto, even if it cost her life.

"Hinata!" she heard Neji scream. She had just enough time to reflect that it was the first time her cousin had addressed her informally before colliding with her opponent.

The force at which they connected halted both shinobi with an almost deafening crash. Pain shot through Hinata, all breath forced from her lungs temporarily. The Uchiha didn't seem remotely phased as he stood back to regard his new obstacle. Lavender eyes looked dead into his, no trace of fear flickering in their opaque depths; only an unwavering determination. That, more than anything else, caught him off guard. Momentarily regaining his composure, the Uchiha smirked evilly.

"Hyuuga," he taunted, "Still protecting that good-for-nothing bastard, I see." Sasuke noticed the faintest hint of anger flash across the heiress's features at the insult to her beloved. He chuckled darkly as his statement had indeed hit the mark. _Still irrevocably in love with him_, the Uchiha surmised in disgust. "I thought Pain would've taught you the error of helping the useless Uzumaki." The girl before him glared back calmly, slightly unnerving him. Even her cousin, Neji, had given more of a reaction the last time they had met. For some reason he couldn't intimidate this girl. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke swore to himself that he would **make** her fear him.

"You will not hurt Naruto-kun," the Hyuuga stated, leaving no room for doubt. She actually **believed** that she could beat him!

"You cannot even hope to defeat me, Hyuuga," the Uchiha spat vehemently. This weak girl before him disgusted him with all of here selflessness. Where Pain had failed to break her spirit he would not. Sharingan met Byakugan, the former burning with intense hatred; the latter calm as a summer breeze.

"I may not be able to defeat you, Uchiha-san," the little princess declare, "but I **will** stop you." Sasuke balked at her unfaltering cool, the declaration almost causing him to take a step back. And the way in which she had said his name! Not in loathing or revolt, but with the utmost respect. That the Uchiha just couldn't cope with. His opponent gave him a slight smile, as if reading the unnerve in his mind. The Hyuuga then finished a hand seal that he hadn't even seen her doing, the pattern one that he had never seen utilized before. An orb of chakra blades constantly streamed for her palms around her, humming with power. Before she launched her assault, the heiress finished her last statement.

"Never doubt that."

In an instant, Sasuke's world faded to black as he felt himself fall, complete agony lulling him into unconsciousness.


End file.
